


Ваш звонок очень важен для нас [текст, драббл]

by fandom All Space 2020 (fandom_AllSpace_2020), Helen_scram



Category: Screamers (1995)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Space%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen_scram/pseuds/Helen_scram
Summary: Потеряв всех своих людей, Джозеф Хендрикссон, командующий силами Альянса, эвакуируется с планеты Сириус-6Б, основного плацдарма войны.
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), fandom All Space 2020 - Спецквест (SCP-1752 "Горячая линия")





	Ваш звонок очень важен для нас [текст, драббл]

**Author's Note:**

> Объект SCP-1752 "Горячая линия"

Полковник Хендрикссон сорвал с запястья уже ненужный защитный браслет и приготовился к нескольким часам бессмысленного бездействия. «Танго-13» покидал планету, выходя на установленный космоцентром Альянса в Сан-Франциско курс. Что ж, есть время обдумать дальнейшие шаги и принять решение, чем заниматься в будущем, сколько бы его ни было. Главное, не дать себе вспоминать, чтобы не сойти с ума.

На панели управления вдруг налилась светом и замигала какая-то кнопка, в динамиках раздался звук, напоминающий телефонный гудок. Поколебавшись, Хендрикссон ткнул кнопку. Что-то щелкнуло, как будто где-то произошло соединение, и равнодушный голос неожиданно произнес, словно ответил на вызов:

— Представьтесь, пожалуйста.

Хендрикссон заколебался, называть ли свое настоящее имя. Принадлежит ли станция своим или чужим? Альянсу или НЭБ? И где она расположена — может, на оставляемой им планете? Не полетит ли вслед ему ракета, выпущенная врагом?

— Ваш ответ не распознан. Повторите его после звукового сигнала. Представьтесь, пожалуйста.

Голос звучал ровно, без раздражения. Хендрикссон решил рискнуть:

— Полковник Джозеф Хендрикссон.

— Назовите точку вашей дислокации.

— Я только что покинул орбиту Сириуса-6Б.

— Куда вы направляетесь?

— На Землю.

— Назовите цель вашего визита.

Какого черта, они что там — совсем охренели?! Он летит домой!

— А вы кто? Где находитесь?

— С вами говорит объект 1752, «Горячая линия» пункта связи космического центра, зона 381-Б, Земля.

Хендрикссон слегка расслабился. Голос повторил:

— Назовите цель вашего визита.

— Это не визит, а вынужденная эвакуация.

После небольшой паузы голос так же безразлично произнес:

— Я соединяю вас с отделом поддержки. Не отключайтесь.

Послышались звуки бетховенской «К Элизе». Даже электронная аранжировка не смогла испортить гениальную пьесу, и Хендрикссон с удовольствием вслушивался в знакомую до последней ноты мелодию. Ее прервал голос, показавшийся Хендрикссону неотличимым от первого.

— Отдел поддержки слушает. Представьтесь, пожалуйста.

Да что ж такое! Предупреждая следующие дурацкие реплики, Хендрикссон отрапортовал:

— Полковник Хендрикссон, командующий подразделением Альянса на планете Сириус-6Б. В настоящее время лечу к Земле. Вынужденная эвакуация.

— Для дальнейшей идентификации вам необходимо ответить на несколько вопросов.

Хендрикссон поймал себя на том, что кивнул, словно говоривший мог его видеть.

— Спрашивайте.

— Кто остался замещать вас в вашем подразделении?

— Никто.

Пауза.

— Сколько человек находится под вашим командованием?

— Теперь уже нисколько.

Снова пауза. Там что, считают его дезертиром? Думают, что он просто сбежал, бросив своих людей?

— Я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь, полковник?

— Свяжите меня с офисом Секретаря Грина.

Снова заиграло электронное фортепиано. На этот раз его решили побаловать вальсом Шопена до диез минор номер семь. У подбиравшего записи был явно консервативный музыкальный вкус. Правда, впечатление портило механически повторяющееся после каждого пассажа объявление: «В настоящее время все операторы заняты. Пожалуйста, оставайтесь на линии. Ваш звонок очень важен для нас». Разумеется, он останется! Он вцепится в эту линию клещом. Для него этот «звонок» был во сто крат важнее.

Но результат импровизированного концерта разочаровал. С ним заговорил тот же голос:

— Благодарю за ожидание. К сожалению, в настоящее время соединение невозможно, наблюдаются определенные технические неполадки. Наши специалисты работают над этим. Вы можете пока ответить на несколько вопросов?

— Что еще вы хотите знать?

— У вас есть семья, полковник? Вы женаты?

— Нет. Уже нет.

— Как вы проводите свободное время?

— Что, простите?

— Чем вы любите заниматься?

— Я понял вопрос, просто он показался мне странным. Это тоже необходимо для идентификации?

— Да, конечно.

Странно, Хендрикссон не помнил, чтобы он указывал в анкете свои хобби, не помнил даже, был ли в ней вообще такой пункт. С другой стороны, мало ли какие сведения могли счесть важными для фиксации в личном деле ребята из службы безопасности. Пожав плечами, он перечислил:

— Слушаю классическую музыку, занимаюсь своей коллекцией старинных монет, играю в Царскую игру из Ур, если есть партнер.

— Ваша бывшая супруга разделяла ваши увлечения?

Ну это уж слишком! Их диалог все больше напоминал смесь допроса с консультацией психолога.

— Какое вам дело до увлечений моей жены, тем более, бывшей?!

— Не стоит нервничать, полковник. Это всего лишь формальность. Ваши ответы не будут использованы против вас.

Голос был приятным, но каким-то бесполым. Хендрикссон никак не мог понять, говорит ли он с мужчиной или женщиной. Как обращаться к далекому собеседнику? «Мэм»? «Сэр»? «Послушайте, вы...» могло быть расценено как грубость. Видимо, его молчание затянулось, и в голосе проявилось некоторое беспокойство:

— Полковник?..

Нужно было перехватить инициативу, перейти в наступление.

— Кто вы? Как к вам обращаться?

— Зовите меня «сотрудник».

— Хорошо. Что случилось с Секретарем Грином, сотрудник? До нас долетали противоречивые слухи.

— Простите, ваш запрос не распознан. Вы готовы продолжить тестирование?

Тестирование. Что-то все-таки было не так. Хендрикссону хотелось верить, что он общается с человеком с «горячей линии» космоцентра Альянса. «Они просто обязаны разговаривать в этой идиотской манере, такова их работа», — убеждал он себя. Но сигнал тревоги в мозгу звучал все сильнее.

— Не сейчас, с вашего позволения. Я хотел бы прерваться на некоторое время.

— Разумеется.

Связь тут же отключилась, словно закрылась герметическая дверь. В наступившей тишине Хендрикссону казалось, что он слышит, как пульсирует кровь в венах на висках, выстукивая: «Опасность! Берегись!»

***

Робот 1752-2, модификация 2, закончил составлять отчет о состоявшемся контакте и еще раз проверил обоснованность своего вывода: полученных данных достаточно для создания модели четвертого типа, в дальнейшем изучении исходного материала нет необходимости. Отправив отчет, он активировал объект «Плюшевый Мишка» и перевел его в режим ожидания. Оставалось получить команду из центра.  


Вероятность решения о немедленном уничтожении исходника составляла 87%.  
Вероятность оптимизации его самого до уровня «аналитик» — 93%.


End file.
